


Narrow-minded People

by 51177



Series: My Personal Fairy Tale [4]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51177/pseuds/51177
Summary: No one messes with Juliana's family. Especially her kids.In my "My Personal Fairy Tale" universe
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: My Personal Fairy Tale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699873
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Narrow-minded People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovlies, 
> 
> I've been meaning to post this forever but I've been really ill the past two weeks (don't worry not COVID). But I'm finally feeling slightly better and thought I would put this out there. 
> 
> It's just a short one shot in the lives of our favourite couple.
> 
> With being back at work (kind of) and being sick I haven't had the time to write lately and I miss it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one.

.

Juliana looked into two pairs of blue eyes as she sat across from her wife and daughter. They were both giving her that look. The look that meant they wanted something. This would not end well for Juliana. 

“If you get ice cream now, and Cruz finds out that we didn’t get him any since he was in school, I’m making you deal with the tantrum.” Juliana used her ‘mama’ voice on her wife. 

“We’ll get him ice cream later too.” Was Valentina so called brilliant idea. 

“And then we will have to get it for both of them and you’re going to have to put Elena to bed. She’s going to be…” Juliana paused to look at the little smiling girl in Val’s lap, “… very _pleasant_ to deal with on a sugar high.” She tried to emphasize her true thoughts on Elena’s future mood.

Valentina just smiled; Juliana knew she was going to lose this argument. “Don’t give me that look. It’s not fair that you two team up against me.” Juliana remarked. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that for once there is a baby that likes me better than you.” Valentina’s comment made Juliana laugh. 

“Peas, mama.” Juliana threw her arms in the air which made Valentina laugh harder and kiss little Ellie on the head. Those two words would be the end of Juliana – she was certain of it. 

It was not fair really. It was three against one. Juliana’s little family knew how to manipulate her with those piercing blue eyes. All three of them. And add a little two-year-old who looked just like her into the mix and Juliana was a goner. 

Little Elena Carvajal-Valdes, who loved to be called Ellie, was exactly like Juliana. Which was fitting since Juliana gave birth to her. It took Juliana a lot less time than she thought it would for her to decide that she wanted to have their next child. And once she saw that little blue-eyed angel she was hooked. Elena had dark hair just like her mama and intense blue eyes just like her mommy and big brother. She was two going on 25 and had her whole family wrapped around her little chubby finger. Elena had such a sweet and empathetic personality, even at such a young age, she knew when someone was upset and gave them a hug. But she also already had that fiery personality and fierce determination that Juliana possessed, and she was not afraid to go after what she wanted. Today, it was ice cream. And just like Juliana, Elena’s favourite person in the whole world was Valentina, her mommy. 

Before Juliana could comment further her phone rang. “Saved by the bell.” She told her wife. 

“It’s the school…” Juliana looked up to Valentina as she answered the phone. 

_”Hi Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes, this is Sophie from St. Michael’s. If possible, we would need you and your wife to come it. It seems as though Cruz has gotten into a fight.”_

“Yes, yes. We’re on our way right now.” Juliana ended the call and had to pause for a moment. “Cruz got into a fight at school. They want us to come in.” She explained to Valentina. 

“Uh oh.” Elena remarked as she saw the faces of her parents. 

“Yea, baby girl. Uh oh is right.” Valentina replied as they gathered their things and paid the bill. 

\--

The trio raced into St. Michael’s as fast as they could, Valentina was carrying Elena who was trying to be as quiet and well behaved as possible. She could sense the nervous energy radiating from her mothers. 

Cruz was such a sweet and clam little boy at five years old, with a tornado of a little sister, he often had to be. So, the fact that he was in a fight worried both Juliana and Valentina. Juliana always worried that she had this rage festering beneath the surface, a quality she always thought she got from Chino. She saw it sometimes when Elena was made, at least she thought she did, but Cruz wasn’t like that. He was a mini Valentina through and through. He was a calm and all around a gentle person. If he actually did get into a fight, something must have happened or someone must have done something to him, Juliana was sure he would never initiate something like that. 

Once they arrive at the principal’s office, they immediately see Cruz sitting on a bench, swinging his little legs, with the most dejected expression on his face. 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Juliana asks as she kneels in front of him. She can see the tears forming in his eyes as his little lower lip starts to tremble. 

She immediately pulls him to his feet and wraps her arms around him, “shhh… it’s okay Cruz. Tell me what happened, baby.” 

Before Cruz could respond, Mr. Dias, the school principal stepped into the hall. “Good afternoon, Mrs. and Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes. Thank you for coming in. Do you want to follow me?”

Juliana took Cruz’s hand in her own before giving him a kiss to his forehead. 

“Okay, you have to be quiet while we talk to the principal okay, Ellie?” Valentina asked the two-year-old, who just nodded with big scared round eyes. If Cruz was sad it must be really scary in the principal’s office. And Elena didn’t not want to go in there. 

“I’m sorry to have brought you both here today, but we take fighting very seriously here at St. Michael’s.” Mr. Dias began, “I’ve talked to Cruz’s teacher who saw what happened-”

“Which was.” Juliana cut in. Elena and Cruz both looked at their mama. She had her “angry” voice. Cruz knew he was in trouble.

Sensing the fear in her son, Juliana wrapped her arm around Cruz to was in a chair in between his parents, trying to offer some kind of support. She didn’t like Mr. Dias’ tone of voice. It seemed to imply that Cruz was being punished without any due processing. 

“Apparently Cruz and another boy in the class got into a verbal disagreement and Cruz pushed him.” Mr. Dias responded as he tried to avoid eye contact with Juliana. He had always dealt with Valentina who had a fiery streak to her, but Juliana just unnerved him. 

“Forgive me for repeating myself, but that tells me nothing about what happened. I know my son. And he would never push someone for no reason. So, what did this other boy say to him.” Juliana stood firm. She was not going to let someone bully her son, especially not the principal. 

“It appears that this other boy may have said some unsavory remarks towards… your relationship.” Mr. Dias stammered out as her tried to look at the two women in front of him. 

“Is that true?” Valentina asked Cruz. She saw Juliana face and instantly knew where her mind went. Valentina’s did too. It went to a time long ago when Juliana was worried about this very thing when having children. The idea that her kids might be bullied or treated unfairly because of something they had absolutely no control over. 

“Yes… he said that mama wasn’t my real mama. And that I’m a loser for not having a dad.” Cruz whispered out as he ducked his head; tears dripping down his cheeks. “It’s not true. You’re my mama.” The watery blue eyes that looked up at her unhinged Juliana. 

“Hey, mirame baby.” Juliana lifted Cruz’s chin to look at him directly in the eye. “There is nothing wrong with you. And I am your mama. Always okay?” 

Only when she received a nod in understanding did she look back at Mr. Dias, all traces of understanding erased from her face, “what happens now.” 

“Well…” deep down Mr. Dias knew his next words were not going to go over very well, “since we do have a zero-tolerance policy for fighting we will have to send Cruz home for the day. We usually have a three-day suspension policy, but since it is Friday, it would be just for the day and he can come back on Monday.” 

“And the other boy?” Juliana steely asked. 

“Well he was given a stern talking to.” Mr. Dias responded. 

“Excuse me?” Valentina spoke up. There was no way she was going to let her son be treated like this. 

“I… Mrs..-“

Juliana took a deep breath and turned to Valentina, “can you take them outside for a minute?” She looked back at the principal, “I won’t be long.” 

Valentina stared at her for a few moments and nodded her head. “Come on my babies, let’s go wait in the hall.” 

“Mama… am I in trouble?” Cruz asked. 

There were times when her kids would say something in a certain way and her heart would just burst with an immense amount of love for them. It was in the way Cruz’s sleepy voice would ask her for one more bedtime story or the way Elena would say “peas” instead of please with that look that always made Juliana give her whatever she wanted. Or the way that Cruz looked her at right now, silently asking her if he disappointed his favourite person in the whole world. Not only did she feel more love than she ever thought possible, it also gave her a strength that she didn’t know she had in her. A strength that would always help her stand up to any injustice, especially when it came to her family. If she thought she was protective of Valentina before having kids, all these two little humans did was ignite that fire inside of her even more to protect her family. 

“No buddy, you’re not. Not at all okay? We're going to talk about why you can't push people but for now go with mommy, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

When Juliana thought the three of them had left the room, she immediately turned her attention to Mr. Dias, “so let me get this straight. You have a zero-tolerance policy for fighting but not for bigotry or homophobia?” 

“Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes, we cannot control what parents teach their children at home.” Mr. Dias tried to defend himself. 

“YOU are the teachers. YOU are supposed to be teaching these children what the world is like. There are so many different kinds of families out there. Why are you not teaching about love and acceptance? What the hell is the point of an education if you’re going to pick and choose what you teach about just to please some entitled and ignorant people. It’s your job to educate them. Do not discriminate against my son ever again. He needs people that are going to stand up for him, he’s five years old for crying out loud!”

Hearing her wife as she stepped in the hallway Valentina couldn’t help but smile. No one would mess with her family if Juliana had any say in the matter. 

“Is mama mad at me?” Cruz asked as they made their way to the bench in the hallway. 

Valentina sat Elena down beside her brother and made sure Cruz looked her in the eyes. “I promise you she is not mad at you, baby. She’s being the best mama she is and dealing with narrow minded people.”

Cruz just nodded. If both his mommy and his mama said he wasn’t in trouble, he would believe them. 

“You sad Kooz?” Elena asked her brother. Not matter what was going on, or even if she was mad, hearing Elena pronounce Cruz’s name as “Kooz” would always bring the biggest smile to Valentina’s face. 

“Yea, Ellie.” 

“Dun worry. Mama will deal with the nearmind people.” Valentina could only laugh at her little girl’s pronunciation and her face in a very serious Juliana-like expression. 

Before they knew it, Juliana came out of the room. “Come on fam, let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Yay!” Elena exclaimed with her hands in the air. 

Juliana hugged her son, “I love you buddy. And there is nothing wrong with our family.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have an idea for another story but it might take me a while to get it out.  
> Just thought I would post this because I missed you guys!  
> <3


End file.
